


Insecurities

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Al starts out with a somewhat negative body image, Body Positivity, But Jett is a good boyfriend and helps, I didn't mean for Alfred to be so angsty but what is fluff?, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: It's hard enough to just exist as a nation, whether or not you're a major world power or just a few ideas thrown into a human body and given life. Whichever body you're got is the one you'll be in for the rest of your life.So being told you're a little fatter than you should be can really take a blow to your self esteem.Luckily for Alfred F. Jones, he has an amazing boyfriend named Jett Jacob Kirkland who thinks he is the most beautiful man to walk the earth.





	

 

It’s hard enough to just exist as a nation, whether or not you’re a major world power or just a few ideas thrown into a human body and given life. Alfred is keenly aware of this.

But honestly, this pudge around his midsection… It is just unfair!

Very few of the nations who manifest as adult males have pudge like he does. There’s a few, he supposes. Finland always seems a smidge soft around the edges, and no one seems to know what Russia looks like under all those layers of sweaters and coats, so he might have one as well, but they don’t get the stigma like he does.

Especially when he has a fucking Greek Adonis for a boyfriend.

They’re having a fun day at the beach, just as a family unit of sorts. Oscar is sulking in the shade umbrella with a new book he grabbed from some little place further up the beach, practically hissing every time he has to move to avoid the sunlight. Alfred is sitting under a second umbrella, giving him his privacy, watching the other two play.

Zoe screeches in delight when Jett picks her up and almost throws her over his shoulder. “Look what I found in the waves!” He grins, lifting the usually serious micronation onto his shoulders and laughing as she tries to pull him over by leaning backwards. “Good luck with that, baby girl!”

Alfred chuckles as he watches Jett and Zoe play in the waves. He doesn’t understand how Jett stays so fit. He’s a father of two, in the sense that nations are parents, but somehow, he manages to maintain a figure of impressive strength. Lightly defined muscles, just enough for you to know they’re present and strong, dark and beautiful skin, the ability to give bear hugs Alfred almost can’t compete with. He eats really great tasting food, yet somehow still eats healthy and just…

It isn’t fucking fair. It really isn’t.

Alfred maintains his cover under the second umbrella, t-shirt and cargo shorts on. He doesn’t just have a muffin top to worry about. He’s also got thighs that would probably look better on a woman than a man. And he’s not about to let them see the light of day.

Finally, after a while, Jett carts Zoe over. “Come on, Zo, time for more sunscreen.” Wy doesn’t protest as she reapplies it, only turning to Jett for help with her back. 

Alfred smiles fondly as he watches them interact. Jett is a great dad. No one could ever deny this. When Wy zips off to go collect seashells, he shouts after her. “Remember to stay in sight of one of us at all times! And take a bucket in case you find more than you can carry!”

Alfred smiles as Zoe runs off. “You’re a good dad.”

Jett smiles. “At least to one of them. A certain young man seems to think me quite the annoyance.”

Oscar shouts from his shady spot. “I can hear you talking about me over there.”

“Go take your sister for a walk then! If you go with, she can go further looking for seashells.” Jett shouted, and both were pleasantly surprised to see Oscar stand up and pull on his shoes, setting down his book and glancing around to spot Wy.

But then he spoke.

“I’ll take her out of sight for an hour. Try to have done all the disgustingly cute things you want to do as a couple before we get back.”

“Oscar Michael Kirkland!” Jett shouts, but Hutt River is heading after Wy as fast as he can. Jett groans and leans back, setting his head on Al’s lap. “God, that kid sometimes…”

Alfred snorts. “I’d say he gets it from you.”

“Oh, stuff it!”

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, and Alfred watches Zoe and Oscar disappear out of the corner of his eye. They have cell phones, and Jett gave them each an independent streak a mile wide, so he’s not too worried.

“Alright, come on Yank.” Jett suddenly says, sitting up. “Shirt off. We’re going swimming.”

Alfred almost freezes at that. “No, think I’ll leave the shirt on if you don’t mind.”

Jett stops, raising one big bushy eyebrow. “Alfred, it’s gonna make it harder to move.”

“I am aware.” Alfred replies, standing, and then quickly makes an excuse. “I’m less likely to sunburn, though-”

“Bullshit. This is about England’s comment about you having a muffin top, isn’t it?” Jett says, immediately calling out the fear. Alfred is irritated Jett knows him so well. He supposes it means they have a good relationship, but sometimes you just want to deal with your issues on your own.

But even then, he can’t stop it from slipping out.

“And France’s about my giant thighs.”

It’s a whisper, but he sees Jett’s face grow dark for a moment, anger filling every line of concentration that has appeared. Alfred takes a few steps forward, trying to ignore his brain making him self conscious with every step, but then a pair of arms are wrapping around him, pulling him back towards the shade.

“Oz-” He begins, but then Jett is in front of him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

And when Oz pulls back, he’s serious.

“Listen, Alfred. You are perfect. Muffin top, big thighs. It’s all beautiful. It’s you!”

Alfred feels his face turning scarlet. “But it’s not. I used to be fit…”

“Used to? You’ve always been fit. You aren’t the strongest nation for now reason, Al.” Jett said, concern on his face now.

“I used to be skinny, though. I didn’t have all this pudge. I was-”

Jett stopped him. “You looked like that when you weren’t healthy. I remember the Depression, Al. You were starving. You weren’t to the point of death, but you were sick.”

Alfred glances down at the ground. He and Jett had been dating since 1917. He guesses Jett would recall the last time he was so skinny.

“Listen, healthy and skinny are not equal, nor are beauty and skinny the same. The Depression had you looking skinny, but you were permanently pale around the edges, and you looked like you were going to break at any moment. That isn’t healthy, Al. I wouldn’t have you looking like that again if my life depended on it.”

“But you’re so fit-”

“And so are you! All that ‘weight’ England is always saying you’ve put on is pure muscle mass! How else is your body supposed to manifest that you’re the world’s only superpower?”

“But-”

Jett seems upset with the next sentence. “Lay back down, Alfred.”

Alfred sits down under the umbrella, and Jett sits down next to him, bringing their heads together, green eyes gazing at blue.

“This-” He says, setting his hand on Alfred’s stomach, “-is not ugly. It is beautiful. It is healthy, and it is amazing. That little layer of fat that bothers you so much means that, in a manner of speaking, you are healthier than me. It keeps your skin and cells healthy, keeps internal organs warm. I can go on if you wish about all the various health benefits of your amazing little muffin top.”

Alfred tries to look anywhere besides Jett’s face, not sure if the blush in his face is embarrassment or just a reaction to his boyfriend trying to reassure him.

Then Jett is trying to yank his shirt off.

“Jett!”

“Just take it off!”

Alfred begrudgingly does, and Jett pulls him down so they’re both lying down. Alfred sighs and allows himself to be pulled along into it. Jett props himself up on an elbow so they’re looking at each other with a better view.

“You are beautiful. Every inch of you. From the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes. You are strong and healthy, and you’re the most wonderful human to exist. And just because that salty ass piece of shit and his stupid fucking French boyfriend don’t seem to believe it doesn’t mean that anyone else thinks that way about you.”

Alfred tries not to blush even harder when Jett leans forward, pressing their foreheads together again.

“I love every single inch of you and wouldn’t want you to change it for the world.”

Alfred smiles. “I love you, Jett.”

“I love you too, Alfred.”

It’s a small kiss they share, a hopeful smile, and then Jett is dragging him out into the waves, smiling like it’s Christmas Day.

And when the kids get back, Jett grins. “I think it’s time Oscar took a swim, don’t you?”

Alfred grins as they both grab the protesting teen and drag him into the waves hissing and shouting like an angry cat. Wy laughs from the shore, encouraging them to do it again.

“I thought I said all couple things over in an hour! Ganging up on me is not fair!” He snapped after he had dragged himself out of the surf and began to dry off.

“You said try to stop. We never agreed to.” Jett said with a laugh, tossing another towel towards Oscar. “Besides, cheer up. We could have let Wy decide when you were done taking a swim.”

Zoe shouted from her spot she was sitting in next to Alfred. “You’d still be swimming, brother!”

Later that evening, back in their hotel rooms, Oscar and Zoe in their own, Jett and Alfred smiled at each other as they crawled into bed.

Jett pressed a kiss to Alfred’s face. “You are beautiful.”

Alfred felt himself turn scarlet once more.

***

Jett told Alfred to leave ahead of him at the end of the next world meeting, and Alfred, seeing something angry in those eyes, agreed, grabbing the kids and asking them if they would like to go have dinner with him, stating that Jett ‘has something he needs to do’.

Jett waited for them to emerge, stepping out in front of the couple.

“Australia! What are you doing here so late?” France asked politely. “You aren’t usually the type to stay long after the meeting has finished!”

England seemed more confused, but Jett spoke first.

“It’s about what you said at the last meeting. Both of you.”

His tone was angry, and Francis seemed puzzled. “Jett?”

“Alfred doesn’t deserve to be treated like that, stick legs.” Jett snapped at Francis. “And while he won’t stoop to your level with petty and honestly uncreative insults, I will.”

Dawning realization was coming to both of them rather fast, and England spoke. “Lad, we weren’t trying to make him feel bad-”

“Bullshit, you pommy bastard! That’s exactly what you were trying to do. And if I thought I could get away with it, I would kick your salty little ass all the way back home and tell Scotland and Wales what you said. They don’t exactly have a fondness for you when you make your former colonies upset, if I recall.”

Arthur winced, remembering the verbal abuse thrown at him for even making the little colonies  _ cry _ when they were children, and Scotland being quite clear that if he ever laid a hand against a child, two would be laid against him.

There’s a long silence that falls between the three of them.

“He’s self conscious, especially when it comes you two. His father and his mentor. And you both know it. I understand that you guys have always antagonized each other and it’s all meant to be playful, but if I hear of one more time you try and criticize him for having pudge, I will be setting my aunt Ireland and uncles Scotland and Wales on you both, because you both know he takes that to heart. Alasdair might be sweet on you, Francis, but Owen and Siobhan won’t give a hoot in hell about you if I come asking them to have their guns blazing.”

There’s another pause and Francis nods. “Perhaps we would do best to apologize to the boy.”

“Perhaps.” Jett said, and turned his gaze towards Arthur.

England looked at the ground.

“Arthur…” Francis said, his tone not amused.

“I don’t often get the self righteous anger turned back on me. You’re right, Jett.” Arthur looked up, meeting Oz’s eyes. “And I’m sorry to you as well.”

“What for?” Oz said, voice sounding dangerous. He didn’t want pity for having to deal with Alfred. The Brit had tried to give it once before. 

Jett thought Arthur had looked rather nice with a black eye that day.

“For speaking without thinking and putting him in those situations.” Arthur said. “Just… slips out sometimes… I’ll try to stop it.”

This apology was more genuine, and not out of pity.

“Do more than try, Arthur. Do it.” Jett commands, turning and leaving.

He hears France say something behind him, but doesn’t turn.

_ “That boy has grown up into a very good man.” _

He tries to stifle the swell of pride when he hears England respond.

_ “No. He’s grown into a great one. Him and Al both.” _

***

“Where did you go last night?” Zoe asks the next morning, sitting on the edge of his bed while they pack to head home.

“I had some business to attend to.” He responds.

“Business my ass.” Oscar says.

“I would reprimand you for language in front of your little sister, but I’ve said worse.” Jett said, throwing the suit into the bag without a care in the world for what it looked like when he got home to ‘Straya. Zoe snorted, fussing with some piece of paper she’d been worrying over for the past hour.

“I ain’t gonna yell at you about that note Peter gave you if you’re worried.” Jett said as she pulled it out of her pocket again, and a faint noise of surprise escaped her. “However, you’ve got to promise me that you aren’t going to go running off during meeting breaks without telling me who you’re with, where you’re planning to go, and when you plan to return. That way, I can make sure to go out looking for you if you’re actually in danger.” 

Oscar smirked a little.

“Don’t think I wouldn’t give you the same lecture if you did more than sneak into your Bibi Avery’s room to read Tolkien, young man.” Jett said before the two started fighting. New Zealand took the entire works of Tolkien everywhere with them, and since Oscar never seemed to have any interest in anything other than peace and quiet and wealth, finding him hidden in Zea’s room reading was always a good bet.

Wasn’t like Zea had spent much time there anyhow. Not when there was a certain Welsh booty to be chased after.

The final things packed, Jett got his family moving.

They were halfway through the lobby when a familiar voice rang out.

“Jett! Wait up!”

Oscar rolled his eyes. “Let’s go wait by the doors, Zoe. Dad has to say goodbye to his boyfriend.”

Zoe tried to stay behind, but Jett waved her off as Alfred got closer.

“Come to say goodbye?”

“Yes, and also to tell you I had a very surreal apology at breakfast this morning.”

Jett pretended to look surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Alfred continued, looking startled and honestly confused. “Iggy and Fran sat down with me and said they wanted to apologize for implying that I had unhealthy amounts of body fat, and that they thought I was perfectly fit. Which was a little weird…”

“Hmm.” Jett said, internally smirking. He guessed his little threat had worked out alright.

“Anyhow, guess this is the part where I tell you I’m headed for a visit in three weeks, and to be ready for me. I love you, Oz.”

“Love you too.” Jett said, pulling Alfred into his arms in a hug. Alfred spoke at a whisper in his ear.

“Not going to ask what you did, but thank you. They said they would try to never use those insults again.”

Jett chuckled. “Good. I’ll hold them too it. See you in a few weeks, Yank.”

Alfred watched his boyfriend hurry off towards the airport shuttle, and smiled, glancing down at his little muffin top and big thighs.

_ If he loves this bit of me, I guess I can learn to love it too. _

_ Even you, thunder thighs. _

Alfred smiled a little, heading back to his room to pack. He had to leave to catch his flight in about an hour. He would be in this body for a hundred more years, if not longer.

It was time to learn to love it just the way it was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the anonymous ask which inspired the fic.
> 
> http://hipsofsteel.tumblr.com/post/156545031121/dont-imagine-cute-little-chubby-al-pouting-over


End file.
